Tin Soldier
by Glenandme
Summary: As Ben and the boys struggle in financially difficult times, they lose sight of what's really important.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Things could go either way when farming the land. Either you were blessed with an abundant crop, good weather and a healthy strong herd of cattle or it would seem that God and the elements had banded together to bring ruin to your door.

Ben Cartwright ignored the rain lashing at his face, his steely dark eyes fixed on the carcass at his feet. This was the forth cow they had lost this month. And still the storms raged on. Would there be no end to this accursed weather.

He watched as the gate swung open once again in the raging wind.

"Joe tie it up, " he bellowed fiercely.

His youngest got back up from where he was hit and grabbed the gate once more slamming it into place.

"Find a strip of leather and secure that latch," Ben ordered.

The twenty six year old nodded ignoring the spot of blood on his head beginning to drip on to his nose.

"Tie it up Joe," his father bellowed again.

~o~

Work in the lumber yard was grinding to a halt as men slipped around in the mud and carts full of timber began to sink.

Adam spun around as the roar of rolling timber came to his ears.

"Get out of the way," he roared over the wind.

He didn't need to shout, men scattered in all directions as timber rolled off the cart.

Thankfully all were accounted for with just a broken foot to be taken care of,"

"Take him into town," Adam ordered as two men carried the injured man towards a wagon.

Adam stopped. "Hay, don't go near that," he shouted, startling a young boy worker who had ventured too near the upturned cart. He walked up and swatted him away.

"Hoss, come on, help me with this,"

As torrents of rain lashed down Adam and Hoss righted the cart and with others, began piling the logs back on. It was back breaking work especially considering they had already done it once and the driving rain grew steadily worse.

~o~

Adam and Hoss trudged into the house and dropped their gear at the door. The fire was blazing and the smell of beef stew wafted from the kitchen. They hobbled to their rooms for a cursory wash and a change of clothes. Joe was sitting at the table already eating when they came down. He sat with a hand propping his head up as he ate, his eyes looking ready for sleep. Ben joined them soon after and Hop Sing served them beef stew and dumplings.

"Mr Cartwright want bread with his meal?" the Chinese cook asked.

Ben waved him away.

"Adam did you sort out that order for the Denver and Wilks mine?" He asked.

Adam just nodded with a grunt as he ate.

"The whole contract, extra long support beams?"

"I told you Pa, the whole contract," Adam spoke with irritation as he tried to eat his meal in peace.

They all looked up from their meals as there was a knock at the door. Hop Sing bounded from the kitchen.

They looked on as an elegant middle aged lady walked in holding the hand of a small child.

"Ben, Adam, Hoss, Joe, so nice to see you all again," she smiled.

They were at a loss, she looked familiar but they couldn't place her. Ben came out of his seat and went to greet her.

"Can we help you ma'am?" He asked.

He looked down at the child, a prim little thing with dark hair and a sallow complexion. She wore a fine fur cost and ornate little fur hat framing her doll like face.

"You don't remember me Ben, no of course you wouldn't, how would you remember with all the fine guests you've had to stay."

"Mrs Banning!" Ben affirmed. "What brings you here, dear lady,"

Ben tried to be polite but the very last thing they needed was house guests. The ranch was falling apart.

"Hop Sing, please take their bags to the guest bedroom. You must stay the night," Ben nodded, a light emphasis on The Night.

"That is kind of you Ben but I don't think you will be quite so accommodating when you hear what I have to say,"

Ben's face darkened as he waited for the punchline. He knew she had come here with a mission.

"This child Ben, this child is your granddaughter."

The boys looked at each other.

"What nonsense is this?" Ben muttered angrily.

"This is Malinda's child, born out of wedlock to Malinda and Adam Cartwright," she stated.

Adam came round the table to stand with his father.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

Before anyone could continue Hop Sing had the presence of mind to intervene.

"We go to kitchen and get some cookies," he took the child's hand and led her off in that direction.

"Don't try to deny it Adam, you and Malinda. You ruined her life, no man will want her now."

"Mrs Banning, you know that this is complete nonsense. What say you just give it up and move on."

"I'm very hungry, it has been a long journey."

Ben turned to his cook. "Hop Sing, lay a place at the table for Mrs Banning and the girl. You will forgive us if we don't eat with you, we find we have no appetite."

Ben turned and took a seat by the fire. Adam went out to check on the horses in the barn. Joe went to his room, he didn't know what to make of it. It refuelled all his old feelings about Adam and Malinda. Had Adam slept with his fiancé?.

Only Hoss still remained at the table. It had been a tough day and he had already missed a meal. He'd be damned if he'd miss another one.

Mrs Banning tried to engage him in conversation but he went on eating. He answered her queries politely as only Hoss could but he would not follow up with conversation of his own. At one point he glanced at the girl as a dirty little tin face appeared from a fold in her dress and she pretended to feed bread to it.

Mrs Banning saw it too. A look from her and the tin face was hastily hidden back within the velvet folds of her dress.

The boys made themselves scarce for the rest of the evening. They hadn't the energy to deal with Mrs Banning and her lies. Joe was particularly upset about it but hadn't the energy to confront Adam. He had gotten soaked in the rain and had to put up with his father ordering him around like a child in front of the other hands this was just the icing on the cake.

Hop Sing brought the child to the guest room upstairs. He found her wandering the halls upstairs strangely devoid of Mrs Banning's attention. As she went to fetch her night gown something fell to the floor. It looked to be an old tin bottle in the shape of a soldier with a faded warn face and military hat. It was wrapped in a rag supposedly to keep it warm. She snatched it up quickly and placed it in the bed.

Hop Sing took this in without comment.

"Missy alright now, missy go to bed?"

She nodded as she went to the pitcher to wash her face.

Ben sat smoking his pipe by the fire, Mrs Banning sat across from him.

"I'm not much for lies Ben, at my heart I am an honest person. So, with that in mind I will tell you, the child upstairs is not Adam's. But I guess you figured that out for yourself."

"Yes I did, which leads me to my next question, what do you want?"

She smiled ruefully. "The old chestnut Ben, money. Money will save your son's reputation. I have nothing, you have everything you can spare a little. What is ten thousand after all when it means that your first born will marry well and be fully excepted in polite society. It's not much to ask,"

Ben leaned forward as he spoke "be clear on this madam, the only reason I don't fling you out of this house tonight is that child upstairs. But at first light tomorrow I want you gone from this house."

Unmoved by the man's obvious anger she smiled charmingly "I'm sorry you feel that way Ben, you have made a poor decision. The beggarly sum of ten thousand would have settled the whole matter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As requested Mrs Banning left the next morning, taking the child with her. But she wasn't finished with the Cartwright family yet. On some level she blamed them for Malinda's treachery, running off with a common saloon entertainer. If Adam hadn't been so attentive Malinda would have married Joe and all their situations would have been assured. Mrs Banning would have taken her rightful place at the tables of all the best houses.

She would show that Benjamin Cartwright that she was a woman of her word.

~o~

Adam had only meant to get supplies, extra rope and some vittles were needed at the lumber yard. He would make a pit stop before afternoon work began. But the looks he was getting from folks in town halted his progress. Whispering died abruptly as he entered the mercantile.

"Hank, here's my list, I'll be back to pick them up in half an hour."

He tipped his hat at the gathering of ladies staring him down. No prizes for guessing what they had just heard. But he didn't care about them. After a prolonged search he found Laura walking back towards her house wiping tears from her eyes.

He ran up alongside her trying to explain "Laura, it isn't true, I have no daughter. She made it up to extract money. Can't you understand that?"

"Oh Adam I want to believe you, I do, but how can I," Laura whined. "Relationships should be based on honesty but you obviously had a thing with this Malinda person and never told me. How can I trust you again."

Adam thought it odd of her to bring up trust considering she went off with his cousin. But he didn't go there. Will had died in tragic circumstances and Laura was devastated.

"Malinda did stay at our house Laura but there was no THING. I did not court her or set out to court her. Her mother is making this up to extract money from my father."

"Adam, I love you, you know I do, but I think it might be wise if we separate until this thing blows over. I think it best all round,"

With that, she turned on her heel and walked off whimpering away to herself. Adam could only stare after her feeling his heart ripped out for a second time.

After a moment he walked off back down the dirt track towards town. A sharp clap of thunder heralded more rain. It's sound drowned out the tirade of expletives Adam let rip as his mood deteriorated further.

~o~

Rain lashed down all evening. Work ground to a halt at the lumber camp as wagons of timber was stuck in the mud and trying to shift them could fall the timber or damage the horses pulling them. All was packed away under canvas sheeting and security was hired to oversee things until the weather improved.

With nothing better to do Adam headed for the saloon. He was supposed to be taking Laura to dinner but instead found himself sharing a bar with a bunch of drunken miners, smelling of damp wool with steam rising from their clothes.

He suddenly caught sight of a familiar face sitting alone at a booth nursing a bottle of whisky. He took his beer and sauntered off in that direction.

"Spirits Joe?, never a good idea to session on spirits. Why don't you have a beer."

"Why don't ya mind your own business," Joe slurred out.

Adam took the seat opposite him.

"So, how's life."

Joe grinned despite himself. "Let's see, I have a demented Father who pushes like a slave driver, no girl will look at me because I stink of sweat and horse manure and the mother of my ex has returned to say that my girlfriend had a baby girl with my older brother...,"

"Shhh," Adam looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Ah they all know Adam, she made sure of that," Joe mumbled sleepily.

"Joe, I didn't sleep with Malinda."

"I know that Adam, the woman's mad. Right now I'm glad I didn't marry into that family. Lucky escape."

Hoss was ambling over, he stopped dead on seeing Adam.

"I had to come in Adam. I had to jist make sure he didn't get in no trouble. Honest."

Joe and Adam both shared a chuckle. "You're not fourteen anymore Hoss, sit down," Adam grinned.

"Take him out to the wood shed for old times sake," Joe said.

"I never took him out to the woodshed,"

"You did me," Joe whined.

"You deserved it," both brothers said together.

~o~

The boys were home much later falling in the door and laughing at nothing. Ben wasn't much impressed with their behaviour.

"I'm glad to see you were out enjoying yourselves while this ranch is coming apart around us. Don't mind me, I'll do all the worrying and planning."

He was sitting behind his desk and Joe and Hoss cowed by his temper stood before him in silence.

"Oh and Adam, I took care of that little problem for you, Mrs Banning was paid a hefty sum."

Ben had been drinking too.

Adam told the other two to go to bed. With some trepidation they headed towards the stairs.

"I am not finished Adam," Ben spoke in anger.

"They're not children Pa to stand to attention while you chastise them. They're men, they went for a beer, now they're going to bed."

Ben stood up, his face red with anger but Adam wasn't finished,

"And Mrs Banning is not my little problem. She is an evil woman given to blackmail and she's made a fool of you. She's already told everyone in town about the child."

"What do you mean?"

"The story is all over town, she's told everyone. And once she goes back and shows them all how you tried to pay her off to silence her there will be even more speculation. So you see Father you have solved exactly nothing."

Adam headed for the stairs, he was fuming. They had worked tirelessly for months trying to reverse the fortunes of the Pondorosa. One night off and their father treats them like they need to be chastised like children.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A good night sleep had done nothing to heal frayed tempers. Joe could hear the shouting from his room. His head pounded and his throat felt like he ate a rat. He took a pillow and held it over his face wishing the world away.

Minutes later Hoss appeared.

He placed a cup of water on the bed side table.

"Oh Hoss, thank you," Joe said simply as he sat up and took the cup.

"You needn't get all polite little brother, you ain't dyin yet," Hoss grinned.

"I'm not so sure, my head feels like a rare disease may have taken hold sometime during the night, I may not live through this day Hoss."

Hoss chuckled despite the situation.

"I take it a world war is breaking out downstairs." Joe asked, taking a gulp of the water.

Hoss sighed heavily. "Yeah it ain't been much fun round here lately, that's for damn sure."

"Work with me today Hoss, Adam is going to be like a bear and Pa orders me round like a kid."

Hoss slapped him on the back. "If I can Joe, a lot depends on what Pa has in store for us. He's bin all over the place with his orders lately. I wish he'd just plum let us work."

"You and me both," Joe frowned.

~o~

Downstairs Ben and Adam were in a stand off. The silence was deafening, broken only by Hop Sing quietly clearing dishes.

Ben took a drink from his coffee, "I told you it was sorted and it is, I don't know what your problem is Adam."

"My problem is that it most certainly is not sorted. Throwing money at a situation like that does not make it go away."

"I do not throw money away, I earn it young man."

"I am not a young man," Adam stood as he spoke. He eyed his father with something bordering on contempt.

"I can't believe you brought up Ragan Miller."

Adam headed for the door and snatched up his gun belt.

Ben was regretting that now. He shouldn't have mentioned Ragan. But sometimes it riled Ben that Adam wasn't settled yet. He spent all his time making cow eyes over that Laura Dayton one. There was many a girl would love to be married to him but he insisted on chasing that...Ben didn't finish the thought. He was determined he was not going to begin the day in bad humour. Heaven knows it was hard enough these days.

~o~

Finally they had a break in the weather. The productive sounds of sawing and chopping could once again be heard up and down the massive lumbar yard. Adam and Joe got stuck in with the others piling timber on to carts and tying them down. They actually worked well together and got a lot of orders finished. Neither wanted to rile the other, the bickering at the house lately was wearing everyone down.

After a long day of back breaking work, Joe went on home, Adam couldn't face it. Ben liked to talk things out until all was absolutely and completely resolved Adam hadn't the energy for that tonight. With no Laura Dayton to run to he headed for the saloon. He waved away the fine young thing offering her services, he hadn't the energy for that either. He grabbed a beer and took a corner.

In some respects he welcomed the breakup with Laura. Did they really love each other or was it just convenient, for both of them. Not having to meet new people, start in on that infernal small talk.

"Hay Cartwright, some Pa you are, leaving your kid out there in the rain," Max Peters laughed as he staggered across the room to join his friends.

Adam just stared him down as he crossed, after a minute he got up and headed for the exit. Torrents of rain lashed down drenching walls and bouncing off the wooden walkways. He looked up and down the street, it was deserted save a delivery boy rushing into the general store. Adam turned to head back in when something caught his eye. At first he thought it was a dog but as she straightened up he could see it was the child. As he approached she went to run but he easily caught her and scooped her up.

"Where's Mrs Banning?" He asked.

She stared up at him with large eyes full of fear and shame. Gone was the fur coat, gone was the fur lined hat. Gone was the big meal the lady had bought for her. The lady was long gone now and she alone was left to face the wrath of this man.

~o~

Adam could not contain himself. That cow had exacted the ultimate revenge. He'd have to leave town and start up again somewhere else if he was to regain an ounce of respectability.

He rode home in silence, dark thoughts festering away. Yes it really was resolved, wasn't it . Why didn't Pa just head to Virginia city and hand his wallet over to the miners in the Bucket of Blood. The man had no sense whatsoever.

He got down, bringing the child with him in one fluid motion.

He put a hand to her slender shoulders and steered her into the house.

On seeing her Ben came round his desk

"Where's Mrs Banning," he asked.

She couldn't answer, she didn't know. The two men began arguing and the man's hold on her shoulders was beginning to hurt. She slipped cautiously from his grasp and headed to the familiar place to find the nice man.

She stood shyly by the door watching him work.

"Ah Missy is back. Missy is all wet. Stand by oven and get warm."

She stood there shivering eyeing a stray crust of bread on a sideboard but she did not dare to take it.

There was no stray crust for her, before long she was sitting wrapped in a shawl eating the most amazing beef stew with a thick slice of bread slathered in butter. She took Tin Soldier from the pocket of her dress and made sure he got some too. Tin Soldier was always hungry. Tin soldier was always hungry and sometimes afraid. She had to mind him.

"Soup very hot, Missy blow on soup." Hop Sing urged as he watched her eat.

The arguing out in the living room was getting more heated. She gulped as she listened wondering what they would do with her. Tin Soldier disappeared into the fold in her dress.

"So what will I do with her now, considering it's all resolved as you say," Adam snapped.

"Adam don't be over dramatic. How was I to know she would leave town and leave the child behind. Look she's obviously a street urchin. I know a lady in Carson City. She's very benevolent, she runs a children's home. I shall write to her. She will know what to do."

Ben sat at his desk and fetching some note paper from a drawer he began to write.

"You don't mind them, they blowing hot air. You see when Hop Sing feed them, no more arguing," the little China man patted her shoulder and raised his tired limbs to start dishing the main meal for the family.

~o~

That evening Hop Sing made up a little bed for her in the barn nearest the house. He could see it from his bedroom window so he could keep a good eye on her and Rex, the stray terrier had taken a liking to her already. He sat at the entrance in a protective stance. Hop Sing was sorry to leave her out here but it couldn't be helped. Mr Cartwright was entertaining guests every week now to create new business, Hop Sing had to keep the guest rooms pristine clean at all times.

She didn't mind though. The straw was so soft and it was the warmest bed they'd had in weeks. Tin Soldier lay under the quilt beside her. He was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before long her old dress was no more. Hop Sing did not know if he should bring her to town, would that start more argument. There was such tension in the house lately he didn't know how best to broach the subject. Soon enough though she was wearing a durable denim dress made from an old shirt belonging to Adam and a fine beige corduroy apron with a big frill at each shoulder. He could not make a jacket but little Joe had grown out of a fine black donkey jacket. It was good and warm. He took a pair of Joe's old boots and polished them until they shined, now she looked like something. Hop Sing grinned as she did a little twirl for him decked out in the finest clothes she ever had.

She soon fell into a routine, setting the table in the morning, bringing lunch out to the ranch hands working nearby, cleaning out the fire. It wasn't work, it was being with uncle Hops, laughing with him, keeping him company. At night she would sit in the far corner on the floor listening to the man play his guitar, Tin Soldier cradled on her lap. Sometimes the melody was so sweet she would fall asleep and would wake up hours later in her bed in the barn. She was happy with uncle Hops, happier than she'd ever been. She kept away from the other men, she knew to do that.

One day she forgot, she was humming to herself as she cleaned out the fire when suddenly from the corner of her eye she could see a hand lift Tin Soldier.

It was the man who brought her here, the man with the guitar. Her eyes never left Tin Soldier and she followed behind as he brought him to the lamp to get a closer look.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, running a thumb over Tin Soldiers face. He took Tin Soldiers blanket off. It slipped to the ground and she instantly bent to pick it up.

"Where did you get it?" he asked again.

"It's mine," she said in a small voice.

He handed it back to her and she wrapped him back in his blanket and tucked him into her apron. She vowed to talk to him about the incident tonight, make sure the man with the guitar hadn't scared him.

The man with the guitar didn't scare her, the other man did, the biggest one. They were often arguing all of them, the youngest of them would sometimes look at her and roll his eyes. She liked him, but the biggest one. He never spoke he'd just scowl as the others argued around him. Her hand would shake as she served him soup as he reminded her of a big ogre. If she spilled the soup would he let a roar like an ogre. The biggest man scared her plenty.

~o~

Ben watched her for a moment. It was like there was a storm raging behind those dark eyes. What was she thinking about. She suddenly noticed him watching her and quickly retreated to the kitchen to the comforting scolding of Hop Sing.

His attention was called away as Adam descended the stairs.

"Adam, I was going to have Charles Van Steen and his family over for dinner tonight, he expressed a wish to speak with me. Adam, he is only...,"

"I know Pa he handles orders for the Central Pacific Railroad, everybody knows who he is." Adam sat as the child poured him coffee.

"This could be it Adam, this could be the break we've been looking for. Hop Sing, Hop Sing." Ben roared into the kitchen.

After a moment the child put down the coffee jug and disappeared into the kitchen, seconds later Hop Sing appeared.

"Hop Sing are all the guest bedrooms in good order?" Ben asked.

"Yes Mister Cartwright, me and missy..."

"Listen Hop Sing, I'm having some very special guests over. They will most probably be staying the night. Everything must be perfect. I want you to serve finest steak with select vegetables and fish for those who do not eat steak and I want you to start with canapés. Basically do what you did for Joe's graduation but it has to be perfect Hop Sing."

"Yes sir Mr Cartwright," the China man bowed.

They were busy all that day. Hop Sing barked orders at her as he worked and she nodded compliance doing her best to do it all to his specifications. He took time out from cooking to inspect the rooms she had cleaned. His eyes took in every tiny detail, she gazed up at him awaiting the verdict. Suddenly he bent and planted a kiss on the top of her head making her smile.

"Now together we lay table, come on missy no time to waste."

~o~

The guests arrived just after six. Hop Sing was in a panic making sure all was perfect.

"Missy, fix chair behind Mr Cartwright's desk."

She ran quickly and righted the chair plumping the cushion.

"Good girl, we good now, let show begin."

All in the living room was elegance, grandeur, nice manners and polite gestures.

All in the kitchen was panic and steam and dropped plates and chaos.

But together they managed to pull it off delivering three magnificent courses and all the guests enjoyed the tremendous feast.

Charles Van Steen held up his glass as Hop Sing poured more wine. "Benjamin you really must allow your son Joseph to play polo on Sunday with my boy Jeramy and friends, they have such a riotous time."

Ben nodded with a smile "I think Joseph would enjoy that, wouldn't you Joseph."

Across the table Joe dutifully smiled and raised his glass.

"Sounds like fun," he lied.

"Hoss, is that actually your name," the railway magnet asked the big man.

Hoss was about to answer when Ben got there first.

"Eric, his name is actually Eric, Hoss is just a name we gave him ...when he was a child."

Adam glared at his father and Ben glared back.

Suddenly a squeal from the other end of the table distracted them both.

Gwendolyn Van Steen got up from the table patting down her dress as if she was on fire.

Ben's steely eyes took in the small girl holding the pitcher of water.

"Sorry," she muttered, her face flushing red.

"What's the matter daughter?"

"This stupid girl spilled water all down my new dress father."

As she was pouring the water she had suddenly noticed the youngest Cartwright boy all decked out in a suit, she had gotten distracted.

Hop Sing was on hand to fluff about the young woman, handing her napkins and giving her all the attention she craved.

"It'll dry off," Adam said flippantly, taking a good drink of wine.

As she passed him, the oldest Cartwright gave her a stern look she could feel in her shoes. She took the pitcher of water back to the kitchen and went to sit in the far corner. Taking Tin Soldier from out of her apron she whispered to him what had happened feeling tears hot behind her eyes.

"Tin Soldier say, same would happen to him if he carry water,"

She looked up at Hop Sing. He took a napkin from the sideboard.

"No cry, work very hard today. Make uncle Hops proud," he said wiping at the tears that had begun to stream down her face.

~o~

Out in the living room the clumsy servant was soon forgotten. They all sat by the fire listening to Van Steen's youngest daughter singing a sad lament. It was indeed sad as she was so off key by a mile, Adam winced slightly. Hoss felt stuffed and itchy in his new suit and eyed the slice of apple pie he was forced to abandon at the table. But once she had finished singing they all dutifully clapped. Little Joe even gave up a whoop of appreciation causing her to look down her nose at him. He cleared his throat and whooped no more.

"Does Joseph Sing?" Van Steen asked as he puffed languidly on his cigar.

"Yes he does," Ben piped up immediately.

No he doesn't, but he had little choice.

He looked on gratefully as Adam reached behind him and fetched his guitar.

Ben urged him, stand up, do it properly. Joe stood slowly, self consciously. Hoss scowled hoping that next it would not be his turn.

He sang an old cowboy ballad he'd learnt in school. Adam did harmony which helped. As he sang he did not notice the set of adoring eyes watching from the kitchen door. She never heard anything more beautiful in all her twelve years and she knew she would not sleep a wink tonight thinking about his song, and his fine suit.

"Missy alright now," Hop Sing smiled down at her as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was during one of their late brandy and cigar sessions that Charles Van Steen had talked Ben into holding a magnificent ball. He wanted his friends to meet the common sailer who had made good. Ben assured Adam that it was good for business but Adam wasn't comfortable with the whole thing. He couldn't help noticing that Joe was reprimanded every time he spoke above a whisper and they now apparently had a new brother called Eric. Nothing seemed to be right lately.

Hoss had been unusually quiet, he was never comfortable in elegant social situations and there seemed to be a whole lot of those at the house these days. The whole thing was beginning to grate on Adam's nerves. He was about to broach the subject with his father when he suddenly caught the smell of burning.

"Do you smell that Pa?" He asked instead.

~o~

Hop Sing had wrapped her in a shawl and she sat beside him as he worked feeling comforted by the heat of the stove. The little man made a herb concoction to loosen the congestion in her chest but she still felt terrible.

One of the men walked into the kitchen, he was heading straight for her. She threw off the shawl and stood anxiously as he approached.

The man with the guitar handed her Tin Soldier.

"Don't leave it by the fire, it was nearly burnt," he told her.

She nodded unable to make eye contact with him. She took Tin Soldier wrapped in his now singed little blanket and hid him in her apron.

"She bake cookies Adam, try some," Hop Sing smiled.

"Later Hops I gotta go,"

~o~

Hop Sing made all the arrangements for the ball without his little helper. She had to be put to bed. That cold had gotten right into her chest. Between work Hop Sing went out to check on her. He found an old picture book belonging to Joe and brought it to her with a warm drink. She felt bad that she couldn't help him but her cough was getting steadily worse.

You rest. Tomorrow I will tell you all about party and fancy ladies and everything. It be like you were there. She smiled as she snuggled down under the quilt and her eyes began to close.

The ball was an immense success. Hop Sing was a master at organising food and the little orchestra Ben had hired were perfect. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, well it was hard to tell. Charles Van Steen's friends didn't give much away. Joe was a soldier to the cause and danced with a lot of the ladies. Adam stood with his father talking business with crusty old men and Hoss stood in a corner feeling awkward and trying not to get in anyone's way.

In many respects it was a difficult night. None of Ben's usual friends were there. He had to put Sheriff Coffee off. He had heard there was a party but Ben told him it was just a rowdy bunch of Joe's friends. He hated lying to his old friend but it was for his own good. He wouldn't have fitted in would he.

~o~

The big news came soon after.

Ben was so happy as was Adam. They actually hugged, slapping each other on the back when they got conformation. The relief was overwhelming. Just three days after the grand party, they learnt that they had gotten the contract. They would now be the biggest seller of timber to the Central Pacific Railroad company. It was a huge deal.

"And all thanks to you Hop Sing," Ben smiled warmly as he handed the man from China a glass of champagne.

"To Hop Sing," Joe intoned, to which they all raised their glasses.

Hop Sing did not drink. As they raised their glasses in toast to him he put his glass down on the table.

"I do not wish to drink Mr Cartwright, I go to bed,"

Hop Sing left them to their celebration without another word.

They all looked at each other, mystified.

"What's eating him?" Joe wondered.

"He's probably just tired from all the arrangements he's had to make lately," Ben grinned. "Well he may get used to it, we will be living the high life from now on, won't we boys,"

Adam took a drink but wasn't sure he wanted to toast that.

~o~

All talk of Adam having a child out of wedlock with a strange girl died a death in Virginia city in the wake of this new development. The Cartwright's had just bagged one of the biggest deals in the lumber industry. The story even made the local paper. People didn't claim to know a whole lot about it, but suddenly everyone seemed to want to invite them to dinner after church. Laura Dayton walked proudly on Adam's arm once again, after all it was just a lovers tiff. The smallest of matters.

Ben treated young Joe to a new suit and suddenly he was the fancy of every young girl of eligible age. And strangely the fathers did not object. Joe wasn't entirely comfortable with all the sudden attention.

Hoss remained completely unchanged. He could not morph into the dandy socialite his father seemed to want him to be. His awkwardness in social situations used to make Ben smile. He would think of Inger and her constant wish for alone time, just herself and Ben. No one else needed.

Hoss was so like her in many respects.

But just now that need for space went unheeded Hoss's difficulties were lost on Ben. He couldn't see why Eric could not adapt.

~o~

The only other person unaffected by the windfall was Hop Sing. He had other things on his mind. He trudged through the house in the early morning pulling back shutters and straightening chairs. He flung the back door wide open, just to hear some sounds, birds singing, the sound of a distant carriage, anything to quell the loneliness gathering in his heart. All he could hear though was the sound of her child like singing as she laid the table. But it was all just in memory, she was gone. He tried to set his face but a single tear escaped and rolled slowly down his cheek. Always the same, nothing last, joy no last. Always the same. He turned from the door and took eggs down to start breakfast.

~o~

The family were up soon after, little Joe first. He bounded in, took a glass of milk and stole a cookie on his way out of the kitchen. Then Adam appeared and poured himself some coffee. Soon they were all seated and talking in earnest about the tasks ahead. There was much debate and lively discussion around the table as Hop Sing served up bacon, pancakes and fried bread. Nobody seemed to notice that the little man from China was unusually quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It would seem that things were finally falling into place for Ben. The bad weather had finally moved on and the lumber yard was back to full operation. But more importantly his relationship with Adam had begun to improve, they even shared a joke here and there about the latest news or the business people they encountered. That cloud that seemed to follow them relentlessly had finally lifted.

While out on his morning walk Ben passed the small barn beside the house and he was about to close over its door when something inside moved. He peered in.

"Come on, out you go," he patted Rex on the rump and the small dog jumped off the heap of blankets and scarpered out the door. Ben looked down at the make shift bed, he went to it and picked up the little tin man wrapped in a rag blanket. Ben gazed at it.

Hop Sing was making bread in the kitchen. He went on with his work as Ben entered.

"Hop Sing why is there a heap of blankets in one of the barns, it looks like someone was sleeping there."

"Missy slept there, that was her bed,"

"What do you mean that's her bed. Why doesn't she sleep in the house?"

Hop Sing turned to him. "How many times you tell me, all rooms must be kept pristine clean for guest."

Ben hammered that point home many times in the last few months, often brooking no argument. But he didn't mean...

Feeling slightly chagrined he mumbled. "Well that's not so important now. Set up a bedroom for her in the house Hop Sing. She can't sleep out there."

"She gone Mr Cartwright."

"She's gone, where?"

Hop Sing went on with his bread making trying to contain his emotions.

"You forget you write to lady?. Lady take her to orphanage."

"She took the child to the orphanage, I didn't mean for her to do that, when did this happen?"

"Two days ago, she showed me letter and took child."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why I not tell you, what care you Mr Cartwright. What care you bout little girl. She gone two days and you ask now?"

Ben was silent for a moment, Not knowing how else to respond Ben held up the little tin man.

"She did not want Tin Soldier go with her, she said he was better here."

"What will I do with it?" Ben asked.

Suddenly it was too much for Hob Sing.

"It nothing but rags Mr Cartwright, it have no heart, throw it away."

With that, he stormed out of the kitchen.

Mr Cartwright didn't even notice she was gone.

For weeks he'd put up with extra duties, barked orders, raised voices day and night, and now this. The Cartwright's had become bad people and he was going back to China. He pulled his suit case from the top of the wardrobe.

~o~

The stark cold words from his cook hit Ben like a sudden wake from a bad dream. He had never known anything but the greatest respect from the little man from China but not today.

"Boys where are you!" He yelled.

On hearing his Father's voice, Joe dropped the bridal he was fixing and came immediately.

"Pa, what is it?" He asked, coming down the stairs.

"The girl is gone, Mrs Breslin took her."

"What girl?" He asked.

"Oh don't you start,"

Joe suddenly twigged. "Oh the little one Adam took from town," he nodded. "Yeah I was wondering why this place was in such a mess lately. That explains it."

"That explains it?" Ben roared. "A young guest suddenly disappears from this house and all you can think is your bed is not made?"

"I didn't mean it like that, all I meant was..." Joe couldn't finish, he didn't know what he meant.

Ben looked visibly upset as he gently picked up Ingar's picture from the desk.

"I have just been so busy lately, I had planned to see to her as soon as things had calmed down. Time just got away from me."

"We should go find her," Joe said quietly.

Hoss and Adam had just entered and gazed with concern at their father looking so close to tears. On seeing them he straightened up, trying to recover himself.

"Joe, you were working close to the house, did you know the young girl was sleeping in the barn?" He asked.

"Linn, her name Linn," Hop Sing told him coldly.

It couldn't be fixed, no amount of talking was going make this right.

Ben turned to his two oldest sons. "Hoss get the horses saddled, we've got a long ride ahead of us."

"A long ride, Pa you said you'd meet Charles Van Steen tomorrow evening," Adam reminded him.

"I'll send him a wire, family emergency. His timber has arrived on schedule. What more does he want." Ben snapped.

Ben walked purposefully towards Hop Sing who was all dressed for travelling and headed for the door.

"Hop Sing, could you please help us. We are going to Carson City to collect the child and not one of us can make camp food as well as you can." Ben told him in a gentle respectful tone.

For a moment Hop Sing just looked at him.

"I pack my wok," he said chucking his case on the couch and hurrying towards the kitchen.

~o~

They rode in procession for many miles all lost in their own thoughts. Hop Sing had loaded a pack horse with all the supplies he would need to feed them for at least three days. Always better to pack more than needed, he told himself.

Ben frowned to himself as he gazed over at his eldest son. He very nearly didn't make it. Ben could still remember his little body shaking as infection raged through him, his clothes ringing with perspiration. How he came the other side of that Ben did not know. They'd been through some tough times he and Adam. Ben smiled to himself as he realised that he had considered the last few months tough. They were nothing compared to that journey across the state with Adam and Hoss. But he had a resilience then, perhaps he was younger. Or perhaps he was a better person who had his head on straight.

~o~

They made camp just before nightfall. Hop Sing quickly and efficiently gathered up food to cook on the fire Hoss had built. As bacon sizzled in the pan he watched little Joe struggle to settle Cochise who was skittish after all the excitement. The horse jumped and lurched, kicking out his front hooves, ignoring his masters soothing appeals.

Hoss was laying out his bed roll, Adam was checking weapons and Ben was reading the letter he'd received that morning.

Eventually Joe had gotten his horse under control and went to check on his supplies. He wasn't sore that no one helped him, he didn't expect it. Hop Sing watched all this without comment. It made him ponder the fact that the Cartwright's weren't bad people as such but they had lost their way. Somewhere in their fight for survival they had lost what truly made them what they were, a strong united family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a good hearty meal of bacon and eggs they settled in for the night. It had been some time since they camped out under the stars but as he lay on his bedroll gazing up at the night sky Adam couldn't help thinking that those were happier times. There were days early on when Ben would grow restless and long for the travelling life. He would accuse his sons of being flabby round the middle and maintain that if they had to they could not survive out there in the untamed wilderness. And so a weeks camping trip would follow. Survival nothing, Ben just wanted quality time with his boys. But those trips were what memories were made of. Adam enjoyed them immensely and he, Joe and Hoss always came home on better terms with each other heartened by the experience.

But this was different in many respects. He looked over at Joe. His youngest brother sat on his bedroll whittling a small piece of wood with his knife. He was engrossed in his task oblivious to everyone around him. He no longer had the carefree boy features that had so marked him in youth. Sure Joe had grown up but it was more than that, Joe always had a spring in his step. As a boy, he would bound down the stairs in the morning jumping the last four steps, much to Ben's annoyance.

Joe had to be the one to break the wildest horse, he had to be the one who catches the most fish. It wasn't that Joe was competing with anyone he just had a zest for life and all it's challenges. Joe was always challenging himself. But in the last while it was as if that fire had abated. He took orders without question, he obeyed their Pa or anyone else whether he agreed or not, it occurred to Adam just then that Joe was trudging through life much as he was, that lethargy had affected them all.

~o~

All the rabble they had let stay at the house over the years, they once took on a ranch hand who had assisted in the robbery of the local bank. He knocked Adam unconscious in the bunkhouse and his gang terrorised little Joe. Adam could still feel that blow today. All those wasters they helped over the years and never got anything in return but this little girl helped so much with the smooth running of the house. She shouldn't have been doing any of that, Adam frowned to himself. What were they thinking?.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ben sidled over and sat on the bedroll opposite.

"You seem in deep thought, care to share your musings," Ben smiled warmly.

Adam looked over at the small sleeping form of their cook.

"I was thinking about the little girl,"

"Yes, Linn." Ben corrected quickly.

Adam nodded, "Linn, the way she was treated, not one of our finest moments Pa."

"I've been wrestling with myself on that one too, coming up with excuses, there is none Adam. We got it wrong." Ben said with a frown.

"I don't get how we just went on with our lives ignoring the person who made our beds and cleaned up after us every day. We didn't even get her name."

"What's so difficult Adam," Joe suddenly spoke. "An unhappy household breeds unhappiness. How can we be kind to others when we're no longer happy in ourselves," Joe's voice was thick with pent up anger.

Ben's face grew dark with annoyance. Then he suddenly got to his feet and paced the ground.

"Everything I try to do is for this family do you boys realise that, everything. I can only do so much Joe, I'm not a mind reader. If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know."

"It's not for you to know anything Pa, what can you do. We need the business, we need to work our asses off day and night, we need to deal with people like Charles Van Steen."

Joe suddenly exploded.

"I hate Charles Van Steen," he yelled.

"Well I hate Charles Van Steen too," Ben suddenly roared back. "It's like having a wild hog at the dinner table. He has absolutely no manners. If I could I would throw him out of my house, him and his obnoxious, empty headed daughters. I'd fling them into a buckboard, attach it to the wildest horse and send it off into the night."

Adam suddenly laughed. It was as if his father had been holding that in for way too long. On seeing this Ben let out a breath and began to chuckle too. That started Joe and Hoss off laughing.

"Oh Joe," Ben began to recover himself. "I know it's been rough. These aren't our sort of people at all but now we have the contracts we won't have to entertain so much. All the negotiations are done now. We just need to deliver the goods and collect the money."

"Does that mean we don't have to act the perfect family no more Pa?" Hoss asked.

Ben put a hand to the shoulder of his biggest son. "You are perfect Hoss, there's no act," he smiled up at him.

Lying on his bedroll with his face turned away from them Hop Sing smiled. Maybe there was hope for this family after all.

~o~

Their long trek continued into the next day. By the time they reached Carson City the sun was sinking low, leaving a vail of fiery red in the evening sky. They were sore and thirsty and in dire need of a bath and a shave. Ben wanted to head to the orphanage immediately but Adam rightly suggested they should clean up first. They booked into the local hotel and ordered a tin bath to each of their rooms. The man at the desk then gave them directions and Ben, Adam and Hop Sing took a carriage.

The orphanage was a large industrial looking building. It's stark grey pillars and macabre looking effigies would frighten the most composed child.

They were shown in and lead down a long grey corridor. Ben was shocked to see children as young as eight sitting at desks at this hour of the evening making what looked to be beaded necklaces and charms. There was no talking between the little ones as they worked.

The woman who had shown them in was a thin and pasty looking young woman with a dull uniform of grey dress and grubby smock apron. She tried to steer the gentleman away from the spectacle of such young ones working in dreary silence.

"What's going on here, where's Mrs Breslin?" Ben asked, noting the fatigue in those pale young faces.

"Oh you're a friend of the good lady sir, she ain't here. She only comes by once...er, perhaps we'd best go to the office."

The young woman directed them towards a spacious, comfortable office. It had none of the dull trappings of the rest of the building. A plush leather chair was situated behind a expensive mahogany desk.

Hop Sing was especially eager, "Mr Cartwright, I did not see her, how we find her."

"Take it easy Hops, it's a big place," Adam told him. "She's here somewhere."

Just then an older woman blustered in and sat her ample frame behind the desk. She had ruddy red cheeks as if she drank heavily and a face that told of a quick temper. She looked at the men sitting in front of her as if she felt she was well able for them.

"Well'" she barked. "What can I do for you,"

Ben fixed her with a similar look of disdain. "We are looking for a child who was brought here five days ago. Her name is Linn Archer. She is a twelve year old orphan who was staying with us."

"Oh yeah?" The woman grinned nastily.

Ben's face darkened even further.

"If you would please fetch the child we will pay the release fee and be gone from this place," He growled.

"She's not here, the little brat was here for only one night, said something about going back to China and was gone by morning." The woman shrugged.

"Have you informed the Sheriff?" Adam asked.

She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"If I told the Sheriff every time some orphan girl took off I'd never get anything done. Often they're working in some house somewhere making more money than I'll ever see. I guarantee she'll do alright."

The men got quickly to their feet feeling unable to listen to any more of this. Hop Sing looked helplessly to the others.

"If you find her you can bring her back, I'll hold her bed, but I can't hold it forever so be quick."

Ben turned to her, his face a raging storm of anger. "Madam, I can assure you, this is the very last place I'll be taking her." He said in measured tones.

The young woman met them in the corridor and tried to usher them out quickly but they stopped to look in the window at the rows of young girls still working long past their bedtime.

As they descended the steps of the great building Adam shook his head.

"Such a place, how could anyone treat young girls like that," he said, "forcing them to work so hard, it's wrong on so many levels."

"Were we so much better Adam?, she put in more than a few late nights entertaining Charles Van Steen and guests," Ben muttered.

"We certainly cannot throw stones."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had only planned to stay one or two nights but on the third night Ben wired his foreman that they were delayed and that he needed to take full charge until they got back.

It would have been prudent to leave one or two of his sons behind to take care of things on the ranch but it had been so long since they had spent any time together. Ben did not regret his decision to bring them all along. But what he did regret was that the little one had run off into the night leaving no clue as to her whereabouts. If anything happened to her Ben would never forgive himself.

The sheriff was not keen on sending a wire to other towns, what was all the fuss about anyway. He changed his mind when the right amount of bills were placed in his hand.

Each day they split up and went riding far and wide asking about the little girl. Hop Sing rode along with Adam as a few saloon lizards eyed him with dislike as they rode past that first evening. Hop Sing hadn't noticed so dogged was he in his efforts to find her, blaming himself all the while for letting that hateful lady take his little friend.

Adam and Hop Sing had been searching the outskirts of town all day and now were heading back towards the hotel, still asking people in the vein hope that someone had seen her.

"We don't want his kind round here," a mill worker said with a nasty sneer as he eyed Hop Sing. He threw his sack of corn flour down at the China mans feet.

"You need to move on, stick with your own kind."

Adam was ready to take this little piece of trash on but he noticed another man watching them intently not far off. The other man had been working inside the mill but he halted his tasks and took a very distinct interest in all that was said.

"Come on Hop Sing," Adam steered the little man from China towards the hotel ignoring the nasty mill worker's taunts.

When he was sure the two men were gone, the man who had been watching from inside mumbled something about personal time and headed out of the mill, his boss grumbled away but let him go.

He walked the few familiar streets in quick pace to his home. He stood aghast to see his wife sitting outside their modest dwelling, the child playing a street game nearby.

"Marge, I done told you, she should be kept inside," he told his wife firmly.

His wife smiled up at him."Oh Max, she needs some colour on those cheeks, to keep her locked up all day just ain't right."

"But those men are here they are looking..." he didn't finish, Max braced himself as Adam came towards them.

Linn turned and on seeing Adam the smile fell from her face and she scampered over to the woman. The woman put arms around the girl protectively as Adam came up to them.

"She don't work for you no more, she got a mother, I'm her mother," the woman sounded desperate as she clung to Linn.

Her husband put a hand to her shoulder.

"Shh Marge," then turning to Adam "How much mister. How much to make you go away," he asked.

Adam looked down at Linn. She was wearing a beautiful printed dress with a pretty pinafore and a straw hat with ribbon. She looked so much better. She looked up at him with fear and distrust in her dark almond eyes. He never felt so ashamed.

He cleared his throat and tried to begin. "We were just worried about you Linn, we wanted to make sure you were ok," he said.

The man stood in front of Adam "she's ok, now I asked you a question, how much?"

The woman took a firm hold of Linn's hand and stepped forward.

"If only you could understand," she whispered, her face pleading with Adam.

"I prayed, I prayed so hard for a child. I had all this love to give and the Lord had not blessed us. I thought he was displeased. Why had he forsaken us. But now I see, now I see he had a special little one, one that needed more love. Don't you see, God has sent her to us."

"I don't have much," the man continued "I have twenty dollars in savings, you can have that and I'll pay instalments on the rest. I have a horse, you're welcome to the horse."

"I don't want any of that, if Linn is happy here, then I'll be on my way."

Suddenly there was a squeal as Linn broke away from her new Mother.

"Mama, it's Uncle Hops,"

The rest of the family had rounded the corner, but Linn only had eyes for one person. She hugged her friend tightly, so glad she was to see him again.

"Missy look so well in new dress," Hop Sing grinned.

She did a little twirl for him and showed him her beloved straw hat with it's ribbon. Then she remembered her manners and acknowledged Ben, Hoss and Joe with a polite greeting.

That done she dragged uncle Hops by the hand to meet her new parents.

Having established that they weren't going to take Linn from them the couple invited the Cartwright's in for tea.

It was a scrumptious meal of beef with potatoes and salads followed by gooseberry pie.

After supper Linn got dressed for bed and came down to kiss her Ma and Pa goodnight. She even had a kiss for Hop Sing.

"I'll be up to tuck you in soon and read you a story," her mother told her.

As she was heading towards the back rooms her Pa cleared his throat, making her turn.

"Aren't you forgetting something Linny?" he asked.

"Oh yes, good night Sir" she nodded politely to each of them. Then she fixed her Pa with a big freckled smile and bounded off to get into bed.

When she left, her new mother felt the need to explain.

"I know she's too old for bedtime stories but she has missed out on all of that. I want to try and make up for as much as possible." She explained.

The little family were surprised and overjoyed when Ben handed them a wad of cash. With some discomfort he explained that the child had worked at his house for nearly a forthright and had received no pay. Ben made no attempt to colour it, he deserved their looks of disapproval. He realised too that he was throwing money at the situation but it couldn't be helped now. He had, had his chance and failed. Thankfully she had found good people.

~o~

They rode home the following day, back to lumber and contracts and Charles Van Steen and his ignorant daughters but they were not the same people. Or maybe they were, maybe they had found themselves again.

Hop Sing felt lighter in himself and promised them all the most excellent meal when he got back to his kitchen.

Ben and the boys nodded their gratitude to him but they did not share his lightness of heart. They each had a lot to think about.

~o~

Charles Van Steen paced the floor in frustration.

"Really Benjamin, what could possibly be more important. I'm giving a party for all the biggest names in the industry. You'll be missing out on a lot of valuable contacts."

Ben smiled warmly but he would not be swayed "I'm sorry Charles but myself and my boys will be engaged all weekend, we have a prior commitment in Carson city."

"Carson city again, I don't know what attractions Carson city holds, I must go with you myself one day and find what so tempts you,"

Ben very much doubted that Charles Van Steen would find the running of an over crowded orphanage much to his liking, but he'd love to see it in action.

He smiled "I hope some day you will join us," he said.

The pompous little man sniffed.

"You're missing out on a very important social occasion Benjamin, a lot of people want to meet you. They consider you an impressive man. Don't forget who you are."

Ben looked down and touched the little Tin Soldier in scorched blanket sitting on his desk.

"No, I won't forget," he said.

THE END


End file.
